Adoration
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Carlisle and Esme reconnect with each in the most sensual way. A CxE lemony one-shot


**Okay my first lemon, here's hoping it goes well :)**

She was beautiful. A glorious sight to behold, the very image of grace itself. She sat on the white chaise lounge in their bedroom sketching on the pad that lay on her lap occupying herself for the time being. Her eyes looked like they were concentrating but really they were far away, like her mind. Her hair was down and fell in waves around her shoulders, her glorious caramel locks.

And he adored her.

She was his wife. She was his other half. His reason for existing. His mate. His lover. His...everything.

She knew he was there, watching her from the doorway leaning against the frame. He had done this many times in their almost century-long marriage, just gazed at her and silently thanked whatever force had decided that he and she would be together for eternity.

"Busy?" his voice was smooth and wonderful.

"No" A smile crept on her face and she looked up at him "But I could be"

The innuendo was not missed by him and he smiled taking his weight off the door frame and walking towards her barefoot at human speed. She continued with her sketching while he looked at her. He again admired her beauty, but this time, he was closer. He had memorized every part of her perfectly, most of these memories of her body had stemmed from their many love-making sessions over the years when they had truly become one in the most intimate way.

He drank the view of her in appreciatively from her heel-glad feet, all the way up her ivory legs over the womanly curves of her hips and to her illustrious breasts. The two soft mounds had caught his eye on several occasions but he knew better than to gawk at them, he would simply glance at them which seems like such a tiny amount of time to a human but to a vampire, it was more. And every single time and at that point, he became aroused.

She caught him glancing but he quickly yet discreetly averted his eyes to her sketchpad, to the drawing of the flower garden. But she had already busted him. Though she appeared to remain demure. Appeared.

"It's wonderful" he said, gesturing to her drawing.

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly, hiding the lustful feelings under her sweetness.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied as he took the sketchpad from her lap, his fingers brushing against her thigh.

He sat beside her and she moved to a more relaxed position lying on her side putting her feet on his lap. He gently rubbed his hand over her ankle. He skimmed through the sketchpad, the images on the pages telling him how his wife was feeling.

"You're bored?"

"Mm?" she hummed.

All the pictures in the sketchpad were the same, just the same flower garden becoming more and more perfect with each page. She always repeated herself in her sketchpads when she was bored. And not the human bored of not having something to do at any giving point. She felt a mundane routine had been unintentionally introduced and there was not much excitement.

Their near-execution at the hands of the Volturi had been avoided almost three years ago and yet, though they had both prayed for some peace and normality - the heat was gone. The fever of their passionate relationship had taken a backseat to the gentle caresses that said 'I though I would lose you' and 'I was so afraid'.

And of course, the doctor knew the cure.

He carefully took off both of her high heels and placed them on the floor leaving her feet bare. She shuddered gently with the pleasure that was to come, it was no surprise when the gentle pressure from his fingers came. She moaned gently encouraging him. A foot massage was a good place to start when trying to up the sexual tension.

It was then that she twisted her body so she was lying on her stomach facing the now-locked door with her eyes closed in bliss. After a good few minutes of massaging her feet, he released them and moved up her body. One hand was by her waist, the other on the curled arm of the chaise he leaned down and kissed her neck. Again, she moaned. This time, it was more urgent and wordlessly begging for more. He obliged gladly.

"Oh, my G-" her whispers of pleasure were cut off by him sucking on her scar.

The scar he had given her so long ago was his and it marked the beginning of her new life with him which only excited her more. She gasped. His other hand now danced across her back, over her backside and under her dress. His fingers moved across her panties creating an unimaginable sensation beneath them which only caused more audible reactions from her. He knew exactly how to stimulate her to her much needed release.

His lips had left her neck and he was now just hovering above her watching her climb higher and higher. His fingers found their way under her panties and caressed the soft skin beneath. She was breathing heavily with her face buried in the pillow fingers clutching madly at the fabric, her lovely derri re was in the air as he aroused her to orgasm.

She cried out his name and it echoed throughout the empty house as he groaned to himself. He was not only mentally aroused but physically now and it showed.

"Carlisle!" her voice was heavenly.

Carlisle smiled to himself, happy that he had this affect on her. She had collapsed on the chaise, panting heavily. Once she had composed herself, she turned to lie on her back. Her hand went up to stroked his cheek.

"You're incredible" He chuckled to himself

"Well, thank you" He held the hand that was at his cheek and with a nod of permission from her pulled her into a sitting position.

He softly pulled the zipper of her navy dress down and she stood up in front of him and pulled the dress off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet. Carlisle stared at the sight that beheld him, the silvery black corset and lace panties had been Esme's way or trying to bring the spice back into her life. They stared into each other's eyes without shame or worry.

Their wedding night had been different. Carlisle had been worried that he would harm her or awaken a memory or her previous marriage while Esme was scared of his rejection at the sight of her naked body. But both of their fears were unneeded as that night they enjoyed perfect love-making.

Carlisle held out his hand from the chaise and Esme took it, he guided her onto his lap and kissed her. The kiss started out a gentle before she wriggled a little in his lap to be closer to him and felt his hardness, they both moaned into each other's mouths. The kiss became primal then as Esme ripped open the front of her husband's shirt and stared at his chest. She threw the blue scraps of his shirt to the side. Her hands roamed his chest before he caught them.

They wrapped their arms around one another coming closer and pushing his trouser-covered erection to her panty-clad womanhood. It sent sensations all through their bodies as their hands also explored. Carlisle lay his wife down on her back on the chaise and he hovered above her, she brought his face down to hers and kissed him passionately again. He moved his face down to the corset. Carefully, he took the end of the ribbon in his mouth and tugged it with his teeth undoing it. Her hands roamed the muscles of his back causing him to shiver with pleasure. He now took the zipper between his teeth and seductively dragged it down exposing more and more milky skin.

She flipped them over in seconds causing the chaise to groan, this movement caused her corset to fall to the ground. He felt her stiffened peaks against his pecs which further aroused him, she giggled and began kissing from his throat down to his navel. She expertly undid his belt and pants shredding them to pieces. Both of them were only in their underwear now.

Carlisle flipped them over again so that he was on top, he kissed her once more before moving to tease and suckle her breasts. She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair. He kissed down her stomach also dipping his tongue into her belly button and swirling it around for a few seconds causing her to giggle.

He kept his hands on her breasts the whole time, massaging them arousing her more. His mouth finally reached its target and his hands left her breasts for panties. He slowly dragged the damp fabric down her long, creamy legs, she lifted her feet so he could take them off and toss them aside. He moved his mouth to her soaked womanhood, his teeth grazed the bud making her buck.

He kissed her folds and she moaned his name, his thumb applied pressure to the bundle of nerves while his finger slipped in and out of her. Esme closed her eyes and arched her back. Her hand held moved to his hair - silently begging him not to stop. He never would. Due to her extreme arousal, it did not take long for her to orgasm as she began shaking. Carlisle's tongue found her opening and went in as far as it could causing her to cry out. Her orgasm washed over her "Carlisle! Oh my God" She lay limp on the chaise, panting loudly.

"That was amazing" she panted.

"I'm glad" he chuckled.

Esme pushed sat up and pushed him so she was straddling him and he could feel her wetness against his flesh. She shredded his boxers like the rest of his clothes easily releasing his erection. With her hands on his, she raised herself a little and then took all of him in her at once causing them both to groan. It felt incredible. She began riding him while his hands found their way to her breasts, teasing them again. He then grasped her hips and meeting her thrusts with his own making her moan.

He sat up and pushed her back gently to a sitting position, her hand was on the back of his neck while he lifted her leg over his shoulder and held it there by the ankle. Carlisle's other hand reached behind her and gripped the curled arm of the chaise, he continued to thrust into her, reaching new angles with their new position. They were both moaning as they captured each other's lips again in a searing kiss. Carlisle felt her walls tighten around him and she gasped both screaming out his name, he found his release in the sound of hers and he also cried out. He spent his seed within her. He held onto her tightly as he fell back taking her with him so she lay on his chest, breathing unnecessary with him.

"I love you" Carlisle whispered.

"I love you too" Esme whispered back.

They were beautiful.

**There you go!**


End file.
